


That's Mrs. West-Allen To You

by liquidheartbeats



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Smut, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 05:48:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10075025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liquidheartbeats/pseuds/liquidheartbeats
Summary: Post-Proposal WestAllen Sexy Times





	

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE let me know what you think. Thanks!

Barry’s hands slowly slid down his fiance’s body, stopping just short of the swell of her plump backside. Her body was adorned with a green blouse, matched with an off-white skirt that fit her like a glove.

He’d been watching her hips sway against the fabric all day, and it’d gotten him more than a little hot. Finally together and alone, he leaned down and gave it a little squeeze, savoring the feel of it through the thin fabric.

Iris giggled against his neck at that sudden sensation and looked up at him with those beautiful brown eyes. “Bar? Getting a little handsy are we?”

His voice, firm and thick with his lust, whispered against her neck. “I’m sorry, you’re just so sexy.”

She put her hand to his chest and laughed. “Baby, you never have to apologize for touching me.”

“Good to know.”

He brought his mouth to hers, the bold caress of his tongue, coaxing her mouth open. She eagerly returned the kiss with equal passion, sucking and biting his bottom lip in a way that drove him wild.

He stepped forward with each lap of the tongue, walking her backward until her back was pressed firmly against the wall. With nowhere left to go, he hoisted her up, allowing her legs to wrap around this waist, all without breaking the kiss. The motion caused her skirt to rise up, well past her knees. He slid his hands up her silky brown thighs, trailing his fingers dangerously close to her womanhood.

“Baby,” she panted, after a moment, “As much as I’d love to do this now, the dinner you worked so hard on is getting cold.”

He sighed against her mouth. She was right. He’d spent hours with Joe on Skype going over every single ingredient, perfecting Grandma Esther’s noodle recipe for this day. But judging by her the way she was kissing him, and the look on her face, she was just being considerate. No food could satiate her hunger. Not even Grandma Esther’s.

“Ms. West”

“That’s Mrs. West-Allen, to you,” she said, as she flashed her engagement ring in his face.

“Oh, is that that so?” He inquired, playfully.

“That is so, Mr. Allen. I’m claiming my new name early.”

“Well, Mrs. West-Allen,” he said tentatively, as he gently placed her on the floor, “I know something that I want to claim.”

“The food can be reheated, I promise” he added reassuringly when she hesitated to take his hand.

“Well…In that case," she teased, " I kinda liked the position you had me in before-”

Without responding, he used his speed to whisk her up once again, wrapping her legs around his waist. He could have sped them to their bed as well, but between the passionate kisses she peppered along his neck and jaw line, and the breathy “I love you’s,” he didn’t want this moment to end anytime soon. When they finally arrived, he gently laid her on their silk sheets, then propped himself up on his elbows to take a moment to marvel at her beauty.

Moments like this used to only exist in his dreams. Now, she lay underneath him, as his fiance, lips parted slightly in anticipation.

After a moment, she grabbed him by his tie and pulled her lips to his. “Are you gonna ogle me, or are you gonna get naked?”

“Why can’t I do both? ” he mumbled against her lips before rising from their bed. He removed his black jacket and kicked off his shoes, then unbuttoned his shirt.

At the same time, she untucked her blouse and pulled it over her head. When he returned to the bed, he met her mouth with a swift kiss, then trailed sloppy kisses along her neck and chest. When he made it to her white, lacy bra, she watched him intently as he surveyed how to get her out of it.

“It unhooks in the front, Barry. We’ve been over this.”

“Right,” he laughed. He slid the clasps in opposite directions. Finally free from their restraints, her perky breasts sprung back into their natural position. He couldn’t resist the urge to fondle them, making them bounce gently against her chest, and placed a kiss on each of her nipples.

Iris playfully rolled her eyes. “You’re such a dork, Barry.”

“I’m your dork, though,” Barry said as he took one into his mouth, while he massaged the other. Every suckle sent a jolt of pleasure straight down to her pussy.

“Mhmmmm, you’re my everything, Baby.”

He made his way down her body, placing wet kisses down her tummy and along her hips. He started to pull down her skirt but stopped to admire the way it hugged every inch of her glorious curves. To deny her hips of its snug fit would be a crime. But it would be an even bigger one to deny himself of what lay underneath.

“Bar-,” she said, as she placed her hands on top of his. “What are you waiting for?”

He grinned, devilishly. She was growing impatient, her need growing with every second he kept her waiting. If only he had the restraint to keep her this way a little longer, the payoff would be immense.

She could tell he was pondering what to do next and used their hands to guide the skirt down her body to leave only a silky black thong. At first, he wasn’t sure if she was just onto his game. But all doubt was erased the moment that she splayed her legs wide open for him.

The smirk on her face was one of a woman who knew how beautiful, how desirable she was. One who knew how badly his body ached for her.

“Hmm, When did you get so naughty Ms. West-Allen?

“Who me?” She bit her lip to stifle the smile forming on her face, but that beautiful sight couldn’t be missed.

With that, he slid her thong down her body and threw it across the room, before positioning himself between her legs. He gave each of her thighs a kiss, then pushed her legs open as far as they would go.

She closed her eyes, as she prepared to be pleasured by his skillful tongue. Barry smiled at her eagerness, then placed a soft kiss at her center. He then angled his face for one more. And another. Then, one more after that.

She sucked in a breath every time his lips make contact with her sensitive flesh, and resisted the urge to press his face into her core. “Barry, please,” she moaned in frustration.

“Please what.”

“Stop teasing me and lick my shit, baby.”

He tried to kiss her sex again, but sort of misfired due to the smirk that had spread across his own face. It was so sexy when she talked dirty like that; when she treated him to those unbidden verbal displays of her lust, meant only for his ears. That side of her was unearthed only when they were deep in the throes of passion, or when he was toying with her.

After another kiss, Barry licked his fingers and gently vibrated them over her already throbbing clit, then down into her slit and back up again. Iris dug her nails into bedsheets and threw her head back in pleasure, rocking her hips against his fingers to create more tension. “Barryyy…I need you, baby”

He removed his fingers, then stuck two inside of her core. Her slick walls pushed back against the invasion, but slowl loosening up as he pumped them in and out. She hissed as he picked up speed, and rocked her hips back and forth. “Yesss Baby, fuck me, fuck me.”

At the same time, he brought his mouth back down to her pussy, and tongue kissed her wet center, placing extra pressure on her clit.

The pungent smell of her hot, sticky sex invaded his senses. He’d stay in this position forever if he could, but the sight of her writhing and twisting underneath his mouth had him about to burst at the seams. And she hadn’t even touched him yet.“Go*damn, Iris. You’re so fucking sexy.”

Desperate to relieve the ache in his loins, Barry rose from the bed. He reached over to their bedside table to pull open the drawer, then let out an exasperated sigh.

“What baby?”

“No more condoms…I think we used them all.” He ran his hand through his hair in frustration. “I can go get some more.”

She grabbed his arm, as he got up to leave, desperate to keep her lover in her favorite position. “I’m thinking… we don’t need any tonight.”

“Wha-what?”

“Barry, I want to feel all of you. And I want you..,” she pulled his hand back down to her wet pussy, “to feel all of me too.”

The feel of her slick opening, coupled with the weight of what she was offering sent a jolt of electricity down to his manhood. He’d only ever truly felt the full extent of her arousal when he fingered her, or when his head was buried deep within her thighs. He ached for another part of him to experience that same pleasure, to connect with her with no barrier, but her timing couldn’t be any worse if she tried.

“Baby,” he said as gently as he could, “As much as I’d love to…feel…all of you, I don’t we’re prepared to handle the possible outcome _**right now**_.”

He emphasized the words “right now,” refusing to directly acknowledge the dark cloud named Savitar that was looming over their future but hoping she understood just the same. A possible pregnancy would only further complicate an already dangerous situation.

“Baby,” she said in response, her words just as calculated, “Trust me. We’re good.”

“Good as in?”

“Good as in, I got you.”

Iris giggled at the gleam in Barry’s green eyes, as he processed her answer. She took advantage of his being distracted to forcefully push him back down where she had been.

She immediately pulled down his boxers and took him into her mouth, sucking and licking his manhood like it was sweet candy she’d been denied of for far too long.

___________________________________________________

 He watched her head bob up and down, feeding his dick into her mouth one inch at a time. Without any forewarning, she then forced all 9 inches of it down her throat, gagging and releasing a steady stream of spit.

“Fuuuuuuuuuck, Iris. I’m gonna cum if you don’t stop.”

“Cum then," she said, before taking his balls into his mouth.

“Iris!,” he pleaded, “Not..until..we get to-“

“We got all night, Barry.” She tightened her hold around his manhood and pumped as fast as she could.

“Fuck, Iris..I-I Fuck!,” his sputtered, as his body convulsed, releasing his warm seed into her hands.

“Yesss, baby. Let it out. Let it out!”

She took him back into her mouth and took her time, traveling slow, agonizing licks up and down the shaft of his cock to clean up the excess mess. He shuddered against every time her tongue made contact with his sensitive cock.

“Damn, babe.”

Iris simply smiled at him, as he came down from his high and retreated to the bathroom to clean herself up.

He couldn’t help but stare at her beautiful body as she walked away, the way her ass jiggled the way her hair cascaded over her shoulders. He could already feel the blood returning to his groin, one of the many perks of being a speedster.

When she returned to the bed, he wrapped her arms around her and gave her a sloppy kiss. “I love you so much, Iris.”

“I love you too, babe.”

“You know I don’t deserve you, right?”

“You deserve way more than I could ever give you, baby.”

“But that doesn’t mean I won’t try,” she added at the sight of his dick, which she couldn’t help but notice was already standing at attention.

Barry licked his lips and positioned himself over Iris once again. Soon, their tongues did a very familiar dance, wrestling for dominance in each other’s mouths. At the same time, Barry brought his hand back to her center, exploring her moist folds with his fingers, working her back up to the place she was before. He grew so distracted by her moaning, that he broke their kiss just to marvel at the state of ecstasy she was in. He played around with different movements, and applied various levels of pressure just to see how her beautiful face would contort at the sensation, how her chest rose and fell, as her body was overtaken with pleasure.

When she actually noticed that they were no longer kissing, she forcefully pulled his mouth back down to hers, gently grazing it with her lips. “Listen, baby. No more teasing. I need you to fuck me.“

Barry bit back an excited smile at the sight of the woman underneath him. She’d given herself over to him, to do with as he pleased. He wasted no time giving her what she wanted, and what he needed.

He braced himself, by placing his hands on either side of her and slowly slid into her her fiery abyss. He stared into her beautiful eyes, as he savored the first few strokes, flesh to flesh, nothing preventing them from truly feeling the other. Their words, expletive-riddled nonsense, came out jumbled, against each other’s mouths as their bodies adjusted to this new sensation.

“Fuck, Barry. Deeper baby, deeper.”

“ You want more?”

“Yess, barry! Fuck me like my shit has your name on it.”.

He was soon unrelenting with his thrusts, driving in and out of her like gold lay at her center.She tried to match his rhythm, stroke for stroke, but it was no use. He was at an obvious advantage, thanks to this speed. When he lifted up one of her legs, she gasped yet again the deeper level of penetration. Every time he rammed into her, he hit her g-spot at suck a pace, she didn’t know where he ended and where she began. She pushed her hand against his chest to get some kind of leverage, to keep herself from dwindling into a pile of goo. No matter what she did, she couldn’t get a handle on the situation.

“Barry,I-I.” Her words grew choppy and uneven. She dug her nails deep into the flesh of his back, gripping onto him for dear life. It was all she could do to not disintegrate on the spot.

“Baby, you okay?”

“Don’t you dare stop, Barry Allen!”

As he neared his end, his movements became more sporadic, as did his thrusting. She was close too, with the first wave of her contractions pooling around his hardened member. It was enough to make him cum right then, but he couldn’t release until she did.

He grazed his hand over her clit and forcefully vibrated his fingers, prompting the release of a stronger wave of contractions, deep within her core. She bit down into her shoulder as pleasure spread out in every direction. “Barry Allen, Fuck!

Satisfied that she’d released, he finally let himself spill into her, fucking her through their orgasm, over and over again, as their various fluids ran down her legs and onto their bed. After a few more thrusts, he withdrew his cock from her center and collapsed beside his lover.

She rolled over to him, and he placed his arm around her. Their skin was drenched in sweat, the smell of sex heavy in their air, but there was no place in the world they’d rather be.

After a moment to catch their breath, Iris placed a gentle peck on his lips.

“I love you, Barry Allen, now and forever.” 

“I love you too, Iris West- _Allen._ ”


End file.
